Lumber Jerks (transcript)
Episode: Lumber Jerks episode begins at the Lumberville. Stimpy was walking. Stimpy: Study off cheese of course. throws the backpack and breaks the window. Stimpy was writing Ahh-ha? Oh Ren, it's build collecting time. Ren: Yeah? How does deadbeat going? Stimpy: Let's see... it's unpaid bills come to... 1200 in change! Ren: WHAT?!? Oh! The legment, eh? I'll take care of this free loader. Uhhh, what's his name? Stimpy: Uhhh... Champees Roateair. was scared Ren: The Air lumberjacks? That crazy Frenchman is nearly kill me last time! Stimpy: For shame, Ren. Didn't not take a paperboys oath? Ren and Stimpy: In the rain or an dog, no stink of cheese shall stay these corridors from the swork of glory of these yellow head scrolls of journalist decildes. to woodhouse. Ren knocks the door. Pierre: Who dusturbs Pierre?! Oh, the little pepper babies. Ren: It's the matter of the bill, Mr. Jackity sir. grabs Ren Pierre: Aww, how cute. Ookala boosh. Volia! chews the bill. Easy, dusty mini. Ren: MMm-hmm? Pierre: Oh, look at you. You little mosquito. So skinny and split it up. And your bloated little piggy. Tsk tsk. Why don't you be a lumberjack and be a man, like my wife! Feebie! are strongly pull the wood out. Ranger: Yeah, the lumberjack! Pierre: So, what are ya say, boys? Stimpy: Come on, Ren. I'll be a man, like this lady! chuckles Ren: Okay okay. Pierre: BOH! VOLNZEE! TOO SWEET! Ren and Stimpy was riding on the log. The less so, No gah oh! This is a TREE! People stay to be here. Jack, why do you cut down the trees? Are they not? kisses Graybell? nods "Yes" and they both does. NO!!! These people are WOODS!!! They do not know to turn our struggle of mindless WOOD. The tree is a dangerous and crafty devil. You must stay away from them. The timber, she will... charge if spooked! roars at Ren and Stimpy And the top of that... it had an Allie. He's gone we bleh. THEY MURDER US! Spiney TREETOPISLOBSER!!! Watch out to this little fellow. He will defend his tree to the death. And when he gets his claw on you, you'll never.. NEVER LET GO! was squeezing tightly at Ren's head. Tricker day, this one are my silky day. HO HO HO HO! Now to busy lumberjack, you must first find the tree. And this book will help you. And I want you to digest every page. put the manual on Stimpy's mouth Stimpy: Mmmm, kilpy. Pierre: So, now go get some street! TO STREET! to Ren and Stimpy are walking in the desert. Ren and Stimpy are sweating. Ren: We've been searching for miles. And I still don't see those stinkin' trees! I say we go back to be paperpoised. Pierre: offscreen WHAT?!? Shame on you! A lumberjack never says dies! What a couple of pigs! Stimpy: Oh boy, we have week to arrive beavers. Pierre: Cut down the tree and you will beat up your eyeballs in them! Hi ho, beaver, away! away and Stimpy are still sweating. Ren: pants I don't know how much longer I can go on, man. HEY! Stimpy, is THAT a tree? and Stimpy sees the tree Stimpy: Duhh, hang on Ren. I'll check the book. punches his stomach of himself Ren: Hmmm, let's see now... Yep, there's the tree alright. Ren and Stimpy: A TREE! LET'S CUT DOWN! stops Stimpy: Oh no, Ren! Look, It's a baby tree. eats the tree. Ren and Stimpy smiles. Beaver smiles and burps the wood at Ren and Stimpy. The bird cheeps at the nest. Fades to Ren and Stimpy was crawling. Ren: STIMPY, IS THAT A TREE?!? Stimpy: Duhh, hold on Ren. I'll check the book again. Ren: Hey buddy, let me give you a hand. Stimpy: Be my best, pal of mine. punches Stimpy. Ren has a paper. Well? Ren: It's a forest. How are we ever gonna find any trees with this stupid forest in the way? I mind as we go home and be handed John, predical my appears. A point, you say. Oh, look. Look at that LONGEST TREES! sobs And never laughed. bonks the tree STIMPY! IT'S A TREE! Stimpy: gasps Hey Ren, are you sure you're about Spiney Tree lobster gets us? Ren: Ah, Jacques just made that up to scare us. and Stimpy are sawing tree. A timecard says "3 hours later". Ren and Stimpy was relieved. Man, this is tough going. Huh? No wonder, this stupid tree is full of WOOD! That'll throw up something easier to cut. Let a... Peperine to put a- Eh? takes a wild take. Lobster: Oh, a tree killer, eh? I'll murder you. But first, I'm gonna teach you a lesson. was running. Lobster stabs Ren. Come with me, ya moron. I want to show you something. This next here is Mr. and Mrs. homelock make it at home. looks the two bees are in the bed. Bee: Hey buddy, You really like when you see? Huh? HUH!? Will you just stand right here. I'll give you something to look at! [Bee stings Ren's eye. Cuts to Lobster. Ren screams offscreen. Lobster: Come on, Futto. I've got something else to show ya. Here we have a rare and beautiful creature hibitat you threaten. The baldness beak horn blower. Known as the enormous beak and unusual horning call. horn blower blows the big horn at Ren. Come on, you chowderhead. I'll have one last thing to show you. My nest. And the beautiful lobster lying chicks. Ren: Ohhh, they're so cute. You must awfully proud of the little nibbers. chuckles Lobsters snaps Ren's head. Lobster: So, Mr. BIG shot lumberjerk, what did you learned about the nature today? Ren: What have I learned today?! I'll show you what have I learned today! chuckles Yeah, I... Ren Hoek, learned Nature can be cruel, but I can be crueler! maniacally KILL THE TREE! KILL THE TREE! KILL! KILL! evilly, Ren kills the tree I love being a lumberjack! Stimpy: Ren, how could you!? Ren: like Stimpy Reenn, how could you? voice You think being a lumberjack is short little creatures home? Stimpy: Yeah, his home. grabs Ren again Lobster: angry Why, you... you.... happy LUMBERJACK! Ren Oh, my hard swell of pride. puts off the lobster helmet. Pierre: Congratulation, you pass the test. Now you are... A REAL LUMBERJACK! But let me show you how you really harms the tree. We don't sues him down anymore, we blow them up. Soti Pret... LE FEU!!! explodes Well, work's over. What should we? Just us go to see my lumberjack club and unwind. to Clublog We lumberjacks always top of the hard day's work, we got hot dip in the riverine whirlpool. I will mindly to eat. Well, how do you like the whirlpool, eh? Ren: Nice pool. Stimpy: But, where's the whirl? Pierre: That's the riverine club. Okay boys, time to get to work. dogs are agreed and dives in the water. And now... RIVERINE!!! water whirlpools at Pierre, Ren and Stimpy. Ren and Stimpy screams while Pierre was laughing. The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts